There have been attempts to provide content delivery and subscription services. Prior systems have included text messaging services, voice messaging services, and other content delivery and subscription services. Many businesses, political parties, entertainers, and similar organizations have utilized these services to reach out to their customers, members, and fans. Those systems have achieved success, but have been limited by a number of different problems, such as the inability to easily customize content for a large number of recipients. In particular, it would be entirely cost and time prohibitive for a large company wishing to reach its customers to create a unique content segment for each customer. Additionally, when content is created for distribution to a large group of customers, the content loses a personal nature and is more easily disregarded by the user. As such, there is a need for a system in which content targeted to individual users can be created, yet avoids the need to create an enormous library of unique content.